Sober
by SasukeDragon
Summary: Itachi goes to Gaara for help to get his brother back from Daemon, but Daemon seems to enjoy red heads rated for violence don't read if you don't like rape and ect.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is another version of Mine with the death bearers Daemon/Spider man/Tin man Daekrona/Malinko/Scarecrow and Daerona/Hell/Loin/? . This time Daemon is going after Gaara. Enjoy

Sober

I sat in my office signing papers when Temari came in breathless. "Gaara! You have a visitor but not the best one! Should we fight him or let him in?" She asked quickly bowing slightly and I glared fiercely. "No bowing needed now who is the visitor?" I asked.

"Uchiha Itachi!" She said and my frown increased instantly.

".. Allow him in then evacuate the building silently."

"But Gaara-"

"No questions just do it quickly." I ordered Temari hesitated but bowed before leaving, eye-brows knitting together. I got out from behind his desk preparing myself. Figures this would happen when my stupid father went somewhere now I have to deal with his problems. Itachi stepped in with an expressionless face.

"Uchiha-san what do you want here in the Suna?" I asked immediately to the point. "I...need help the Akatsuki won't give me." He answered and I lifted my eye-brow. "My brothers been kidnapped and I want him back." Itachi said legs getting wobbly; I saw it and smiled quickly. "Finally you realize, we'll help, well I will. One of us will occupy Naruto we don't need any one else involved in this, and the other will go get the guy who caught Sasuke and of course get Sasuke." I explained smile slipping away to a scowl again and I do not really understand why I'm helping.

"Okay so what's his name, do you know?" I asked moving over to my dad's file cabinet. "Daemon" he answered unsteadily with relief I said yes. I nodded and flipped pages finding what I was looking for. I read it quickly and thoroughly, my eyes widen and my mouth hung open at his rep and list of targets and who was on it. I quickly covered my mouth and shut the folder and turned to Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked and my hand dropped and I put on my glare again. "You go stall Naruto and I'll go to Daemon." I said. "What? Why can't I go?" Itachi asked angered slightly. "I'm easier, I'm on his list." I answered touching my back lightly with a faltering scowl acting the way I do, like every thing would be alright I have to assure my fathers people as well as the alliance even though he's not apart of it. Maybe I can get him to go back.

"You? Why?" He asked for once unaware. "Shugaku, my tailed beast he rips off animalistic features and wings. So also while you're with Naruto protect him, you could learn a thing or two from him." I said with determination.

--

I stayed in my office, I looked outside, dark. It wasn't Daemon though or the room wouldn't be lit or I wouldn't see the bright moon. "I wish I could sleep, that'd be a nice experience. Not being knocked out though I know that's a bad sleep. Oh well at least I can eat all the cookies while everyone's sleeping and draw on the walls." I talked to myself as I do every night as I walked to the kitchen to get the cookie jar.

I walked back content with the jar taking notice of the increase in the shadows in the room and the black moon. Half way through the jar it became cold and I put it down. "Damn it's cold." I say to myself wrapping my arms around myself with half-lidded eyes. I pull out the folder and look at it, I set it down smiling slightly.

"Hello Daemon, pleasure to meet you." I say as the last light goes out and its pitch black. "Nice to know I was expected with almost open arms, you didn't run so that's a plus." He said and I quickly grabbed my gourd ready to fight. I felt an icy-cold hand shift over my wrist and grab my gourd.

"No!" I yell I throw a punch at him. "That felt like a bunny hitting me, and you're their son's Kazekage? Pathetic it's all in your sand abilities isn't it? All I have to do is take this gourd and you'll be mine." He told me and a strange feeling swept over me. I decided to begin fighting for real. I hear sand coming out of my gourd and I smirk. What is this guy stupid? I can control sand from afar.

"Oh but I do know" he said in a cool voice. What? Did he read my thoughts? No it's absurd. "You're right it is absurd, I'm not reading your mind, I just know you all too well." He said and I could tell he's smiled at me, how dare he?! Doesn't he know I could kill him in an instant? "Actually you couldn't." I growled in a low tone.

"How do you know about me?" I asked. "It doesn't hurt to do a little research on my targets" he chuckled, "I know everything it quite obvious." He said mockingly. I could hear my sand rapping around him. "You're kind of dimwitted aren't you? Your sand isn't rapping around me. You're attacking my minions, which can't be destroyed, too small." He shook his head and I heard a ticking noise, creepy….But I could have sworn his voice was coming from that direction.

"You're very rude, naughty little boy trying to destroy me with your colorless sand" I heard him behind me, he hissed it in my ear, I felt that jerking feeling again and twisted around throwing my sand at where I heard him. I heard him laugh faintly again the feeling I clutched my stomach, it hurt what is this feeling anyway-? "You're afraid little one, aww don't be. I'm a nice person." He said and I scoffed, me afraid, don't feel it, and him a nice person, that could make me laugh.

"Ha, you're on drugs or something." I said and he laughed. "How could you tell?" he said in a cheerful voice, WTF? I felt ice, his hand on my cheek he started caressing but the feeling churned in my stomach and I fell to my knees. Why does it hurt so much?! "What's this now?" he asked "Why do you have sand over that pretty skin of yours hm? Let me take it off for you." He said, my sand armor?! Hell no. I used the sand to cover me in a form of a dome. I shivered in my refuge and I heard him chuckle outside of it. Then sound of water rushing, what the heck?

The dome began to melt water seeping through it the water came over me as well all over my sand armor then suddenly everything froze, I couldn't move I was frozen within my own armor. Daemons hand slid in and grabbed me out settling me on his lap. Then I felt we were on a bed which was nowhere near the Kazekage's tower. "My house where you'll stay little one." Daemon said lovingly.

I felt him peeling off my armor, no! I whimper trying to tell him not to do it. "Shh, I know, don't worry it'll be off soon." He said, another hour or so it was all off and I wasn't frozen just cold. "L-let go." I whispered, everything felt more real with the sand armor off, what can I say it's been on since birth it just formed around me, only time I take it off is to bathe.

"Hmm, you're even smaller without the armor on, I see you're also very fragile…and…" he tore my shirt off and caressed my chest, "…soft…" he laughed lightly. I'm soft? Maybe because I've never let anything in so no calluses formed. I pushed his hand away. "You're….Uke…" He said lips brushing against mine I move quickly away from the gesture. "I am not Uke you're just Mr. Stupid Super Seme!" I shouted and he kissed me.

I tried pulling away but he held me there, we stayed like that for 28 minutes, I could barely breathe when he pulled away, I coughed and gagged up my lungs, well I swear I really could I pulled out a spare knife from my pants quickly and dug it in his head I felt it slide in a sweep of happiness swept over me, I'd done it.

"That wasn't very nice"

I gasped at the noise and I felt blood no ash? Fall on my face suffocating my slightly. "D-Daemon?" I stutter. "At your service." He smiled blowing on my face to get the ash off. "You're still alive…" I whispered. "Forever for the benefit of torturing, scaring, and molesting you for life love." He cried happily and I kicked him off of me and the bed. I scooted away feeling sick.

I heard him stand up, " I spy my little eye something….with an…s…" He mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Shh, sleep I'll sing you a Lullaby too if you do." He whispered smirking. "No!"

On canystiped legs,

The spider man comes

Softly through the evening sun, stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead,

looking for the victim, shivering in bed…

I shivered uncomfortly as he sang noticing the awkward music playing in the back round, I felt something wet slide down my now bare skin.

Looking out fear in the gathering gloom when

Suddenly!

A movement in the corner of the room

And there is nothing I can do

I realize the fright,

Spider man is having me for dinner tonight!

I shudder at what he's sung. He's going to eat me? Wait no, he's not spider man is he? Daemon nodded while the orchestra finished and continued singing again.

Quietly he laughs shaking his head

Creeps closer now

Closer to the foot of the bed.

He laughed and according to the song I assumed he shook his head as well, I feel his weight on the edge of the bed increasing my fear.

And the softer the shows quicker than flies

His arms are around me and his tongue in my eye

I feel him wraps his arms around me and pull me toward him, I close my eyes predicted by what the songs said I feel him lick my eye lid but did not inquire any further and pulled away from my eyes. I started to panic, I struggled to pull away but he continued his singing and I paused to hear.

"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious little boy

don't struggle like that or I'll only love you more."

L-love me he what? "You do not love me!" I scream at him but he nods and kisses my forehead gently then pulled me into a cold embrace. I couldn't think my mind is so confusing, it's all white up there.….I've got to get away or….he can't love me…..tears skid down my face.

For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light

The spider man is having you for dinner tonight.

He licks up my tears as more falls I look up at him….no one does….

And I feel like I'm being eaten

by a thousand million shivering holes

I felt like bugs were crawling all over me I touch my skin there's nothing there.

And I know I'll wake up in the morning

In the shivering cold

No one loves me it's impossible, and this man could never love a victim especially me, it's all in probable, it can't happen, not to me no to…I feel dizzy and sleepy…

And the spider man is always hungry…

With that the music stopped …you…Then my first experience of sleep took my as I saw Daemons red eye….I….love you…..I fell asleep and it wasn't long until he woke me again…..

TO BE CONTINUED……………….!

Ha, cliff hanger, right well now you know why Daemons second name is spider man when you saw it I bet you thought it was a laughing matter, but no spider man is scarier then you think. The song Daemon was singing is an a actual song, that my friend thought fit the character quite well. You see I'm also writing one with Neji, I was writing it before we heard it and I made Daemon lick his eye (I'll try to hurry with that one) The song Daemon sings is called Lullaby by the cure if you want to hear it go here well Review please so I can continue. Flames excepted I make hotdogs with them Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well I'm updating sooner then I accepted, my friend wants to know what happens next, apparently very badly so here it is hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy cliff-hangers.

Disclaimer: Naruto or it's characters do not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Uncle Daedae belongs to my friend (Daemon) KrazyKagome

Sober

I awoke with a start; Daemon was hanging over me shaking my body impatiently. When my eyes revealed themselves he seemed to sound more satisfied. "Finally you're awake." He said in a dark cool voice. I grumbled in response not really wanting to give him a real answer. I heard him snicker and his hand touch the side of my face, I swiped it away. "Now, now don't be so mean to me…" he pulled me close to him in an embrace. "All I want is a hug" he whispered in my ear, "and perhaps a little more…" he added and I felt his hand roaming over my naked torso.

I sucked in my breath as he touched me, but I wouldn't let it go on any further. I began to pull away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back ruthlessly. "Let go" I said more desperately then I intended. He laughed softly and tried to resume my position in his lap but I refused to be touched again, I pulled and he forced me back almost dislocating my arm, I stopped at the new feeling, pain, physical pain. He had me in his lap again while I experienced this feeling but noticed quickly again and was even quicker to struggle.

After awhile it turned into a big fight, it was like tug of war with my body though he tried not to hurt me, like I was a valuable jewel. Daemon took another tug and I fell into him I was surprised but when he began to pet my head I snapped into reality and tried to get away again but he held me tightly.

I took notice that my arm was free, he was laughing until I used that hand. I could've used that arm to pull myself away or to reach for something sharp to hit him with to stun him then get away, I wish I had punched him! But no I raised that hand high above my head and slapped him across the face, I slapped him not punched him, I felt to stupid in that instant because I was lead to believe that that was a girls hit, not a boys, not his, not mine.

He was stopped in surprise that I had struck him, my hand was hovering over the place I hit him; I could feel the burning sensation on my hand that he probably felt more intensely on his cheek. I felt him move and my hand dropped and I realized that I could have gotten away, I felt so idiotic, what had this man done to me?! I felt danger pressing down on me, my breathing became heavy. He started our war again of push and shove almost prevailing but I didn't want to lean on this man none the less get molested by him; I once again struggled through his grasp.

I had obviously made him angry because he pulled me back with a lot of force and sat me on his lap, when I tried to sit up he dug his fingers into my back. I felt the warm liquid fall down the sides of my torso, it was my blood. Pain struck me harshly, I hadn't expected o feel it, ever in my life. I can't help but scream.

Daemon I can tell is startled, but I don't care, I don't like this pain, and he gave it to me, now I want him to take it back! He can have it; I hate it I want it gone. It hurts so bad, I've never felt pain and I don't want to feel it again. "Shut-up" he tells me but I pretend not to listen by increasing my screams, I won't stop, it hurts to stop.

Tears stream down my face, and Daemon removes his fingers from the inside of my back making the pain worse and my voice louder. I was singing a song of agony in my own painful orchestra and no one was listening. He turned me over and up into his own chest where I sobbed. If he doesn't want me to cry then why cause fear within new five amounts of pain. "T-take it back!" I cried burying my face in his chest.

He pet my head then stoked my sore back smearing the perfectly painted blood rain drops that formed on my back. "I'm sorry" he said softly and my eyes-widened in disbelief. I sat up and looked up at him with tear littered eyes. "Why do you consistently lie to me?" I asked and I could tell he was just giving me a blank stare. I scooted away but I didn't feel him come after me.

I began to feel freedom overwhelm me as my feet touched the hard cold floor but then two arms suddenly pulled me back onto the soft bed and pulled into a cold body that seemed warmer then it actually was. I kept crying, I felt so vulnerable for the first time in my life, it scared me, and I didn't like it. He laid me on the bed and he hovered over me, he caressed my cheek again but this time I didn't care I wanted the pain gone I couldn't handle it, I clenched the sheets under my fists and my tears fell faster kissing my ears as the fell down the sides of my face.

He brushed away the new comers and kissed my forehead. I felt his lips curve up on my brow, I felt like smiling or a sending a nice gesture as he was but trying only made me choke up some more sobs. "Shh, it's okay…" he assured me, but I couldn't assure myself and began crying harder again when he once again he caught my lips.

This kiss lasted longer than the last one. Daemon added his tongue this time which was even odder to me than a regular kiss. His tongue massaged mine like a comforting hand rubbing my back to make me feel better. He set me down in the kiss like a flower bed in the most extravagant garden that only existed in the dreams of a sweet innocent pure mind. It was the farthest thing from my original mind, it was nice. I felt my fists release the sheets and pain and tears dry on my cheeks.

He pulled away leaving me breathless, it had been much longer than the first kiss, he was seeing how long I could hold my breath I could swear it. I sat up and felt a stalking shadow was behind me, even though I knew very well that Daemon was right in front of me. I huffed at the figure in front of me who knew very al and well why I did so. Then I remembered my pain that was sneaking back onto my like a sly weasel playing a trumpet.

Daemon saw my stress and pulled me into his embrace again stroking my head; it was comforting and tiring in a way. How did Daemon even do it? I've never been sleepy in my life and now at this moment I was exhausted. I wonder if I'll always want to sleep after this, if I'll ever eat all the cookies or draw on the walls while everyone else is having a wondrous luxury of sleep. I wouldn't mind resting, but it was nice to do things no one else could at night.

I took in a deep heavy breath then yawned. "Daemon?" I asked sleepily. "Hm?" he said sounding tired as well. Daemon waited for my reply but didn't hear it leave my red lips. Though he waited for a long time even sucking in air to pass the time waiting for me to ask my question. I never spoke to him again that night. I hadn't dyed though. "What is it?" he asked again. As before I resumed my silence. "What?" he said again more clearly for me to hear.

Daemon took a closer look at me, to figure out I had fallen asleep, and I was receiving my first dream. I was walking in the desert when I saw my mother, I ran toward her but sand suddenly moved I front of me and I bumped into it I fell down. I yelled for my mother and the sand was called off. I saw her she was so beautiful like in her picture and she questioned med me, "Hm?"

I didn't know how to reply so I stood there staring at her as the wind rapped up in warm sand. The wind brushed past us back and forth like someone breathing and she asked, "What is it?" and I froze again. "W-well mother…I-I just…."I tried to reply and we stood silent again for awhile. "What?" she asked me again I jumped at her voice, my eyes wandered downwards.

"Never mind mother" I answered and she smiled creepily as I stared up at. "Well then, why are you here? You're wasting mommy's time, and I have to leave." She said ungratefully, how could I tell her I wanted her to stay and love me like she never did and that she was beautiful…or that she looked like ugly colorless sand that she was. She glared at me but smiled again then my Shugaku came up from behind her and swallowed her whole, though I seemed not to care as much as I actually would.

I turned from the sight looking up at the full moon, I pointed at it and my beast grumbled and sunk back into the earth it came from. I realized I was then on my own in the desert and walked by myself for weeks until my body expired in the heat and I died and awoke on Daemon.

I was laying on top of his comfortly as he laid against the pillows behind him, he was fast asleep as I should have been I closed my eyes and listened for his heartbeat I couldn't hear it I tried and trued but it just wasn't there, but he was still relaxing me with his breath coming in and out, it was like a soothing fan on a hot summer day, as I fell into sleep again I didn't feel his cold body but a warm one….

TO BE CONTINUED………….

So like it? Sorry if it was short or OOC it probably was on Gaara sorry, but it's just so fun to render strong characters helpless. I swear I have nothing against poor little Gaara he's my favorite character, well R&R please!


End file.
